Behind Closed Doors
by Neko Arisa
Summary: Suzumiya Novels: Vol5. A few short scenes, my thoughts on what happened inside each Brigade member's room when they were visited by their "friends" at night.
1. Haruhi

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

A Suzumiya Haruhi fanfic

Disclaimer: Don't own Suzumiya. Really, I don't.

Based on the Suzumiya Novels, Volume 5: The Rampage of Suzumiya Haruhi, Snow Mountain Syndrome spoiler warning!. Set when the SOS Brigade is in the creepy mansion, just before they all come out of their rooms at the same time (when Kyon is visited by "Asahina"). Basically, it's a few short scenes, my thoughts on what happened inside each one's room.

~*o*~

First up is Haruhi, visited by Kyon. Kyon x Haruhi

~~~o~~~

_"I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that you had sneaked into my room and you didn't talk like you would have... urr, and you did things that you wouldn't do. I found it odd... in the end, I punched you hard and you ran off! that's an odd dream! Right? But it didn't feel quite like a dream." ~Suzumiya Haruhi_

Haruhi looked into her own big brown eyes, eyebrows knitted, staring at herself in the mirror as she stroked her hair absently. Snapping back to reality, she looked at the gray landscape through her double window, and then walked to her bed. Before she could tuck herself in, she heard someone sneak into her room, closing the door behind them.

She turned around quickly, and gasped upon seeing Kyon's dark eyes looking mysteriously at her. He was wearing a loose, unbuttoned white shirt, and a pair of blanched jeans. Her maroon eyes traveled down his visible chest, down to his flat abdomen and spotted his pointed hipbones. A chill shot down her spine. His jeans were dangerously low, and still she didn't see any underwear.

-Wha… what are you doing here?- she exclaimed -You were the one who said we should sleep!

He approached her with a slow pace.

-I couldn't sleep…- he sad in a low voice .

Haruhi remained by her bed, frozen, as he came closer and closer until their noses were barely two inches apart. She felt her heart racing, and her eyelids heavy. Kyon raised his right hand and brushed a few strands away from her face, placing the left one behind her waist, pulling her close to himself.

-Will you…-he whispered.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips… he was only an inch away…

-Will you… let me be with you… tonight?

This wasn't quite right… Their lips brushed lightly. Haruhi closed her eyes. Kyon was pressing his lower body against her. She could feel something bulging in his pants.

Suddenly, her eyelids flew open and she took a step back. Something wasn't quite right.

-Haruhi chan?

Kyon never called her that.

-Argh, you idiot, don't try to fool your president!

She shut her eyes again, but this time just to wildly punch her subordinate square in the jaw. Kyon stumbled back a bit, before walking backwards two steps, then turning around and rushing out the door.

"But I had locked the door…"

-Wait… wait a minute!- she yelled, as she ran to the door and wrenched it open.

~~~o~~~

AN: Hope you like it! Up next, Koizumi visited by Kyon, yaoi warning! Also I feel the need to apologize to the people who were reading my WoW fic, inspiration left me when I quit the game… I might finish it soon.


	2. Itsuki

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

A Suzumiya Haruhi fanfic

Disclaimer: Don't own Suzumiya. Really, I don't.

Based on the Suzumiya Novels, Volume 5: The Rampage of Suzumiya Haruhi, Snow Mountain Syndrome spoiler warning!. Set when the SOS Brigade is in the creepy mansion, just before they all come out of their rooms at the same time (when Kyon is visited by "Asahina"). Basically, it's a few short scenes, my thoughts on what happened inside each one's room.

~*o*~

Second comes Kyon barging into Koizumi's room.

YAOI WARNING! Yaoi = boy x boy love

i.e. I made Koizumi and Kyon gay! :D So don't read if you don't like, kay?

~~~o~~~

_"And the one that entered my room would be you. Ahh, I should say a person that looks like you but not you. I believe that you would not have done what he did even if you went insane." ~Koizumi Itsuki_

-Can I help you?- asked Koizumi as Kyon's face peered around the just-opened door.

-As a matter of fact… -Kyon said, going inside the room- you can.

Itsuki's eyes squinted in the dark after his friend closed the door. Something looked slightly off about his friend. He was wearing the same t-shirt from before, but his trousers were gone, only a tight pair of black briefs stayed in place. Kyon's bare feet walked in small steps to the bed, where he quietly sat down.

-Is something worrying you about our present situation?

Kyon nodded, but said nothing.

-Perhaps we should talk in the morning; right now the best would be to sleep.

-Is that so…? -the smaller boy muttered.

Koizumi tilted his head a little, and just as he was about to speak, Kyon's hand traveled to his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed. The puzzled Itsuki blinked, as his friend crawled on top of him.

-Is there a problem, Kyon?

-Not at all. -he said in a husky voice.

The taller teen started breathing heavily as he felt the weight of his friend atop his own body. They were both pretty warm already, and the proximity fired him up. Kyon looked into the puzzled eyes below him, and without further ado planted a sensual kiss on the rosy mouth. He even plunged his tongue between Koizumi's lips, who responded invitingly.

The teen on top started grinding his hips against the one below, who could feel his erection steadily growing, fed by the contact with Kyon's own bulge. He was extremely turned on, finally able to share his desire with his friend… but he was very well aware of how wrong this situation was.

Not because he didn't want it… but because he knew Kyon wouldn't. As he tasted the younger one's lips, and enjoyed his flavour to the fullest, he mustered all of his strength, both physical and mental, to shove him off the bed.

-Who are you?! -he yelled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, wishing he could have him longer.

The fake looked at Itsuki from the floor, sitting spread eagled, with his eyes large and surprised. Koizumi focused all his rage in the look he gave the man staring back at him, as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

In a flash, "Kyon" disappeared from the bedroom, loudly slamming the door behind him. Koizumi then felt a knot in his throat, and wiping his face with the back of his hand, rushed to open the door.

~~~o~~~

AN: Phew, the second one. :3 I love yaoi. *.* Up next, the yuri chapter: Haruhi stalking poor Mikuru chan~!


End file.
